This invention relates to linerless adhesive-equipped carrier assembly and method and, more particularly, to a product and method which is especially adapted for providing information web-units such as coupons, booklets, and the like as label assemblies for various products.
The invention includes the use of a roll of linerless label stock consisting of paper or clear poly film that has been produced by using conventional manufacturing processes, e.g., a label press equipped with print towers, silicone coater and an adhesive applicator. The linerless label stock may or may not be slit, perforated or punched--as may be useful in assisting of the removal of the booklet, coupon, card, etc. This roll of linerless paper/film may also have aligning holes or preprinted registration marks for achieving register.
The linerless carrier roll is advantageously mounted on an unwind stand of a mailer type collator and webbed, i.e., advanced, with the adhesive side up and with the web passing underneath a diecut tipping station, for example. Single or multiple plies from the mailer collator are webbed through the diecutter and tipped onto the adhesive side of the linerless label. In lieu of a diecutter/chipout unit, a label applicator or tipper could also tip inserts or web units onto the linerless label. After the inserts are tipped in register on the moving linerless paper/film, the web is wound into a roll in longitudinally spaced locations. The plies/inserts that are tipped sequentially in register onto the linerless ply can be, among other things, single I.D. cards, coupons, booklets, postcards, business reply envelopes, etc.
An advantage of using a collator is that the various plies can be different paper weights and colors. They can also be plowed before going through the die cut station.
After the completion of the web-unit-equipped linerless ply, it is wound to form a linerless adhesive-equipped carrier assembly in convolutely wound form with adhesive being exposed between adjacent web-units. This permits direct application of the web-unit-equipped segment of the carrier directly to a receiving surface, such as a container--and without the need for removing a release liner at the time of application. Exemplary of the prior art featuring folded inserts on a carrier ply wherein a release liner must be removed before application to a receiving surface is U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,214 and European Patent Application publication 192 444.
According to the invention, the roll resulting from the convolute winding normally is relocated for advantageous use in conjunction with a stream of products. The products may vary widely from milk cartons to shipping boxes to bottles and containers of all sorts--in other words, anything whether filled or not which can make use of a removable information-containing web-unit. As the containers to be equipped with the web-units are advanced, the linerless carrier is likewise advanced and selectively severed to provide transferrable items for application to the stream of containers.
Then, when the container or other item bearing the web-unit reaches its final destination, the recipient is easily and readily able to remove the web-unit from the container for the information it is intended to convey.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of construction and operation set forth in the ensuing specification.